


藏狐次方/💛

by MuMoo



Category: JO1
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22196620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuMoo/pseuds/MuMoo
Kudos: 11





	藏狐次方/💛

藏狐次方 一辆小破车🚗  
*女装莲莲

“莲？”

金城碧海打开门进去意外的一片黑暗，通常莲总是会在客厅等他下班，又或者在厨房为他煮着宵夜。听见他的声音总是会笑着看着他，一个抱抱再加一个吻。

不过今天有些奇怪，只有他们的卧室是亮着的。金城碧海推开了门，在门口愣住。

屋内的人穿着白色高筒袜跪坐在床上，百褶裙遮住大腿裙摆散在床上。上半身的衣服有些大了，显的他更加娇小。

“莲...”金城碧海松松领带一把从背后将人抱住。“今天怎么了..嗯？”

一边说着一边不安分的挑弄着他，手顺着宽松的衣摆很容易抚摸到他的身体，身上还带着沐浴露的香气。川尻莲的腰部很敏感，金城碧海用了些力让他不再乱动。脖子后面很快都是他留下的红痕。

“还不是你.！”川尻莲抓着他的手继续向上，到乳头的时候缠着他让他多揉揉。“啊..你把衣柜都..嗯..锁了..就留了这套衣服！”

“很好看”手指一直揉捏着乳头感受着软硬的变化，怀里的人像奶猫一样软软的叫着，又将人往自己怀里顶了顶。“真的”

川尻莲整个身子软在他怀里，温暖燥热的手暂时放过了被揉的红红的乳头，裙子被撩开漏出了昨天被他强行套上的女生三角内裤。

“腿麻了”

川尻莲小声嘟囔着，偏过头又是一个吻到他的脸上。金城碧海顺势将他转到自己的面前让他跨坐在自己身上。揉着腿的空档川尻莲一颗一颗将金城碧海的衬衫扣子解开，露出了姣好的身材。

“嘶...好疼..嗯...”

手指带着润滑剂探向干涩的深处，内里的热度刺着手指。金城碧海用吻安抚着他，后面又加了一根手指慢慢的抽插着。

“很快就好了..莲”

手指已经加到三根，手指抽送的速度越来越快。快感慢慢超过疼痛，金城碧海放他躺到床上，手指顺势也从那温暖中抽出。站起身脱着裤子眼神看向旁边桌子上的盒子，里面放着各式各样的小玩具。

床上的人已经是半软着身子，脸红红的闭着眼睛还沉浸在刚才的快感之中。内裤勾在小腿上，粉红色的花边加上白袜子上衬的人更加娇嫩。

金城碧海眼神暗了暗，从盒子里拿了个粉红色的跳蛋很容易就推了进去。震动的声音很快响起，床上的人睁开眼睛怒了他一眼很快又沉迷在情欲之中。

“啊..哈..太快..了..嗯...”

金城碧海调快了速度，胯下的巨物已经抬头。故意不理睬他体内的小东西，将他的双腿拉的更开。

“要..嗯哼....要射了....拿.出去...啊..”  
“拿什么？”

金城碧海的一只手覆到他白嫩的手上一同撸动着，另一只手伸向后面的小穴挠着外面的软肉。

“嗯...后面的..啊...啊...哼...嗯...”

前面的小东西终于吐露出了乳白色的液体射到了金城碧海的身上。后面的东西也同时被金城碧海扯了出来，上面还挂满着润滑剂和他的肠液。

“莲舒服吗？”

金城碧海将跳蛋扔到一边，靠近他时川尻莲自然的将双腿缠在他的腰上。身上起了一层薄汗，有些脱力的手突然拉过还虚挂在他脖子上的领带。

“我想要你”

身下的小穴早就软了，巨物的进入不算困难。川尻莲的手环住他的脖子让两个人贴的更近，里面的东西也进的更深。

年轻的身体纠缠在一起释放着对彼此浓烈的爱意。  
夜还很长。


End file.
